


Doctor West and the Idiot

by walkerofthestars



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Dick keeps getting himself injured, Doctor Wally, M/M, Wally is a Doctor, as always, civilian!Wally, little does Wally know that there is a reason for Dick's injuries, the reason is vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkerofthestars/pseuds/walkerofthestars
Summary: Doctor Wally West has a regular... would you call him a customer? Whatever you call him, his name is Dick Grayson and he is obnoxiously incapable of being a safe human being.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	Doctor West and the Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Look dudes, I don't write a lot of one shots, I'm a chaptered fic person. But I found a prompt that gave me an idea and it lead to this, which I enjoyed writing PROFUSELY. anyway, enjoy!

“Doctor West?”   
“Hm?” Wally turned, glasses slightly askew, to the door of his room, where Nurse Morse poked her head in.  
“you’re four O’clock is here.”  
Wally’s shoulders drooped as he sighed, “send him in.”  
She nodded and popped down the hallway. Wally shifted some paperwork out of the way and closed some windows on his computer. In walked his most regular patient.  
“Doctor West,” he smiled, right arm in a sling, “how are you today?”  
“wondering what the story is this time,” Wally crossed his arms with a disappointed shake of his head.   
Dick shrugged with a laugh, “ah, you know, staircase, younger brothers, dog, stuff happens.”  
“stuff happens a lot, to you at least,” Wally said, with a raise of his brow.   
Dick just shrugged, “makes for good stories.”  
“mmm.” Wally checked the records, “it says here hairline fractures in a few fingers and twisted wrist, with a dislocated elbow. You’ve been prescribed medication?”  
“yep.”  
“no side effects so far?”   
“nah,” he smiled, “I’m not allergic to much.”  
Wally nodded as he scrolled through the record, “and your physio activities?”  
“are way too easy, surely there’s more I should be doing? Or can be doing?” Dick leaned forward in the chair.   
“the activities are curtailed to your injury, keep to the schedule and you should be back to normal in about a month.”  
“right, so if I do more strenuous activities will I be back to normal in two weeks?”  
“no.”  
“but-“  
“no.” Wally wouldn’t budge, “you’ll injure yourself further. If you dislike dealing with injuries, I would suggest not getting as many.”  
Dick laughed, “oh, you have no idea how impossible that is.”  
“yes, well,” Wally rolled back from the desk, fixing his glasses, “let’s have a look.”  
Wally helped him get the sling off, Dick saying it was fine and he could handle it, Wally assuring he shouldn’t be putting too much stress on the injuries.   
Wally sat close and held Dick’s hand, applying small bits of pressure here and there.   
“can you move your fingers?”  
Dick raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he wriggled his fingers.  
Wally took a pen from his desk, “can you held this?”  
Dick did. Wally put the pen away.  
“okay, so the elbow, can you bend your arm?”  
Dick slowly bent it with a small wince.  
“good, how’s you dexterity?”  
“amazing,” Dick grinned.  
Wally gave him a blank stare.   
“I haven’t been stressing the injuries, don’t worry. But I’ve always had good hand-eye coordination and such.”  
“right, yes, you were a gymnast?”  
“Trapeze artist,” he corrected.   
“exciting!” Wally grinned as he redid the splint and began to retie the sling.  
“I’m full of surprises,” Dick said, looking up at Wally.  
“of course,” Wally turned back to his desk, “any complaints?”  
Dick shrugged, Wally leaned against his desk, fiddling with a pen.  
“nothing to report.”  
“good, I’ll make a record of it,” Wally said.   
Dick stood with a smile, “I’ll see you around, Doctor West.”  
“hopefully somewhere that isn’t here, perhaps?” Wally grinned.   
“no promises.”

Wally screamed, staring at the drop below, the wind whipped through his hair and splayed his glasses. His hands were cold against the metal they were tied to, his jacket whipping in the wind.   
“Come out, come out, wherever you are, bird boy!” Two Face shrieked, spinning around on the antenna of the tower. He was much more comfortable this high up than Wally was.   
For god’s sake, all Wally had done was patch up Nightwing at the scene of a battle. And provide a safe hide out during Two Face’s last attempt at rampaging the city. And be spotted by journalists at his apartment talking to Nightwing.  
He had never pictured himself as the femme fatale figure, but somehow he’d landed the role.   
Two Face growled as Bludhaven’s vigilante continued to fail at showing up.   
“I will give you till the count of THREE!” he shrieked and Wally figured his throat would be raw by the end of this.  
“ONE!” he aimed his gun, digging it into Wally’s head. A tear slipped out as his chest seized. There was no way Nightwing was showing up, he’d been half dead last Wally heard.  
Two Face yelled, shooting wildly, the bullet flying past Wally’s legs and tearing a hole through the bottom of his jacket.  
“TWO!”  
Wally yelped as the gun was placed back against his head.   
Nightwing still didn’t appear.   
“TWO AND A HALF!”  
Wally screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the shot.   
“THR-“  
Wally’s ears rung as he heard the shot, with it Two Face screaming.   
Wally’s eyes snapped open. Two Face was sprawled across the small platform, his gun had clattered and fallen off the tower, Nightwing leaned against the railing, his costume torn and bloodied. He took one escrima stick and bashed Two Face’s head, the villain crumbled. Nightwing cuffed him to the railing.  
He huffed, leaning heavily against the railing, one leg taking the brunt of his weight. He turned his head to Wally.   
“sorry I’m late,” he grinned, and Wally finally recognised where he’d seen that exact smile.   
Nightwing limped to the antenna and started unlocking the handcuffs, as he did a helicopter hovered by, a voice playing over some kind of stereo.   
“remain calm.”  
“I am calm!” Wally shouted up at it.  
Nightwing cackled as he finished with the handcuffs. A rope was tossed down from the helicopter and Nightwing guided him to it.   
As Wally clambered in one of the other batkids helped him to a seat, he was quite sure this one’s name was Batgirl.  
The helicopter circled the tower and dipped low, Nightwing ran and jumped in, holding his side.   
As the helicopter flew off, Batgirl helped Nightwing to a seat.   
“we told you!” she was yelling, “we told you that you were too injured to go out, and here you are!”  
“you weren’t gonna make it in time.”  
“aarrrgh,” Batgirl shut the door, “agent A is gonna kill you.”  
As Batgirl settled in at the front of the strange helicopter Wally turned to Nightwing.   
“is there a first Aid kit in here?”  
“under the seat,” he groaned, “it’s fine, we’ll drop you off somewhere, I’ll patch myself up-“  
“nope,” Wally rifled around under the seat, “I took an oath, I’m patching you up, besides,” he looked up, “all I ever seem to do is fix your injuries.”  
Nightwing met his eyes as Wally sat down in his seat again, “you’re smarter than you look.”  
Wally snorted, “I went through med school, several years of residency and graduated top of all my classes.”  
Nightwing chuckled, “I flunked high school, too much trouble.”  
Wally laughed, “nothing compared to super-heroing I’m sure.”  
Nightwing snorted, “you’d be surprised.”  
“yeah well, if I remember correctly,” Wally smiled, “you’re full of surprises.”

**Author's Note:**

> So not to be annoying and self-promote, but if you liked this consider reading some of my other works!  
> I've got an HTTYD one and another YJ one, both chaptered, as well as a merlin one shot and a doctor who/batman crossover one shot.   
> Only if you want to, though, reading this was already enough honestly, lmao.  
> thanks for reading, have a great day!


End file.
